Religions of Athas
Athas is home to a multitude of faiths and faithful. Belief in higher powers runs deep through the cultures of the known world and influence most aspects of life. In any Imperial land, or land that once belonged to the Empire, all children are raised praising either the new or the old gods, and a fear of the Asmodeus coming to claim them if they misbehave. Faith of the Pantheon The Faith of the Pantheon is the dominant religion of Athas and is often simply referred to as "the Faith". The Pantheon is most prevalent in Spira, Rikea, Hlondeth, Aglarond, Impiltur and Chondath, though followers can be found nearly anywhere in the world. The gods of the Faith are sometimes known as the New Gods to differentiate them from the older religions. It should be noted that while each god has its own clergy, rites and holidays, the Pantheon is considered a single religion, with (nearly) every god counted equally among the others. The Pantheon is arranged with the Seven major deities and the thirteen minor deities. This does not indicate their power or literal importance; the minor deities simply have fewer temples and followers, since their portfolios are more specialized. The Seven represent a broad swath of mortalkind; all followers of the Faith can relate with and understand them. The Seven * Pelor (NG): 'The Father. God of the sun, time and judgement. His worship is extremely widespread and he is prayed to for judgement and mercy. His holy symbol is the sun. His favored weapon is the Mace. His domains are ''Good, Healing, Strength, Time ''and ''Sun. * '''Sarenrae (NG): '''The Mother. Goddess of the hearth, motherhood and renewal. She represents childbirth and nurturing. She is prayed to for fertility and compassion. Her holy symbol is a rising sun, to symbolize a new dawn. Her favored weapon is the Spear. Her domains are Community, Protection, Renewal ''and ''Family. '' * '''Sune (CG): '''The Maiden. Goddess of love and beauty. She represents innocence and love. She is often prayed to at weddings to bless a union with happiness. Her holy symbol is a heart. Her favored weapon is the Dagger. Her domains are ''Pleasure, Good, Purification and Charm. * 'Gond (LG): '''The Smith. God of the forge, masonry and crafts of all kinds. He represents crafts and labor. He is usually prayed to when work needs to be done and for strength. His holy symbol is a gold anvil. His favored weapon is the Warhammer. His domains are ''Craft, Strength, Artifice ''and ''Law. * 'Kord (N): '''The Warrior. God of battle, strength, athleticism, thunder and courage. He is neither good nor evil; he is prayed to by all warriors for courage and victory. His holy symbol is an upright, flaming sword. His favored weapon is the Greatsword. His domains are ''Strength, Luck, Competition and Storm. * 'Mystara (LN): '''The Crone. Goddess of dreams, wisdom and the moon. She carries a lantern and is prayed to for guidance. Her holy symbol is a circle of seven stars. Her favored weapon is the Club (in the form of a cane). Her domains are ''Dream, Knowledge, Law ''and ''Trickery. * 'Nerull (N): '''The Stranger. God of Death and the afterlife. He represents death and the unknown. Worshipers rarely seek favor from the Stranger, but outcasts and misfits sometimes associate themselves with this god. His holy symbol is an upright, skeletal arm holding balanced scales. His favored weapon is the Scythe. His domains are ''Death, Darkness, Pestilence ''and ''Earth. Minor Deities * 'Boccob (N): '''God of knowledge and magic. Called "The Uncaring", "The Lord of Magic" and the "Lord of Knowledge". Has rarely has any desire to interfere with events occurring on the Material Plane. His temples resemble massive libraries and universities and his priests are more scholars than religious leaders. His holy symbol is a purple book with a large, golden eye. His favored weapon in the Quarterstaff. His domains are ''Knowledge, Magic, Balance and Truth. * 'Chauntea (NG): '''Goddess of Agriculture, wheat and the harvest. A simple goddess who represents the bounty. Her priests are similarly simple, dressing plainly. There are few who possess more knowledge of farming, livestock and how to read the weather than the priests of Chauntea. Her holy symbol is a blooming rose over a sheaf of grain. Her favored weapon is the Sickle. Her domains are ''Plants, Feast, Community and Good. '' * 'Ehlonna (NG): 'Goddess of woodlands and animals. She teaches that the animals and plants of the forests are gifts and are not to be stolen. Her priests tend to be hermits and rangers, and any who dwell on the fringes of society, and her churches are often lodges tucked away in the wilds. Her holy symbol is a silver oak leaf. Her favored weapon is the Longbow. Her domains are ''Animal, Good, Plant and Weather. * 'Garl Glittergold (CG): '''God of tricks, pranks, jokes, satire, jewelry and mining. Called "The Lord of Fools". Churches to Garl Glittergold often resemble raucous playhouses. One can never tell what kind of night they're going to have when they enter a church of Garl Glittergold. His symbol is a rainbow-colored sphere. His favored weapon is the Pick. His domains are ''Earth, Good, Protection and Trickery. * 'Geshati (NG): '''Goddess of lakes, streams, rivers and wells. She is known to be kinder and more benevolent than her older sister Melora. She is said to love singing and taught the first mariners the oldest sea-shanties. Her holy symbol is a Waterspout coming from a well. Her favored weapon is the Shortspear. Her domains are ''Water, Healing, Cold and Good. '' * '''Heironeous (LG): '''God of courage, chivalry and self-sacrifice. He is the god of knights and is prayed to for guidance, wisdom, courage and the strength to do what is right. His holy symbol is a gauntleted hand. His favored weapon is the Longsword. His domains are ''War, Law, Good, Inquisition ''and ''Glory * 'Lliira (CG): '''Goddess of joy. Her priests are called "Joybringers" and she has no temples. Instead, her worship takes place in tents that move from town to town and are essentially just big, happy dance parties. She is also the patron of "recreational herbs". Her holy symbol is a triangle over three six-pointed stars. Her favored weapon is the Whip. Her domains are ''Joy, Liberation, Good and Passion. * 'Malar (N): '''God of the hunt. He revels in the nature of the hunt, and Malar honors both prey and the hunter. He is said to lead a host of celestial hounds and the spirits of his followers in "The Wild Hunt" through the heavens. His holy symbol is a clawed paw. His favored weapon is the Spear. His domains are ''Animal, Strength, Celerity and Retribution. * 'Melora (CN): '''Goddess of the sea, sailors and voyages. She is known to be a mercurial goddess; benevolent and giving one moment, wrathful and destructive the next. Her temples tend to be on ships or beneath the waves. Her holy symbol is a pink shell with a blue rune. Her favored weapon is the Trident. Her domains are ''Ocean, Water, Travel ''and ''Weather. * 'Muse (N): '''Goddess of poetry, art, songs and theater. She does not have temples, but instead her shrines can be found in playhouses or with groups of traveling minstrels. Her holy symbol is a five-stringed harp made of leaves. Her favored weapon is the Dagger. Her domains are ''Creation, Passion, Celerity and Illusion. * '''Olidammara (CN): God of thieves, revelry, wine and bad behavior. Called "The Laughing Rogue" and is known for stirring up mischief, needlessly complicating the plans of his fellow gods. The church of Olidammara is known for its illicit activities (such as smuggling rings) and its wild parties. Churches of Olidammara tend to be hidden and appear more as speakeasies or brothels than places of worship (though worship of the Laughing Rogue is quite different from most deities). His holy symbol is a black and white mask. His favored weapon is the Rapier. His domains are Trickery, Chaos, Luck and Mind. * Tymora (CN): 'Goddess of good fortune. She shines upon those who take risks. Also called "Lady Luck" and "The Lady Who Smiles". She is said to be the lover of Olidammara, so their faiths tend to be very close allies. Her worshippers are free spirits and flighty individuals, and her places of worship resemble wealthy, backroom casinos. Her holy symbol is a face-up coin. Her favored weapon is the Short Sword. Her domains are ''Luck, Competition, Fate ''and ''Chaos. '' '' * 'Waukeen (LN): '''Goddess of trade and coins. Known as "The Merchant's Friend" and "Liberty's Maiden". Those who venerate her include merchants from lowly peddlers to the wealthy owners of massive trading companies, investors, accountants, entrepreneurs, caravan guides, warehouse owners, philanthropists, moneylenders and so son. She is also known for blessing smugglers and all those who deal in illicit trade. Her temples are ornate, usually found in large, wealthy cities. Her clerics and worshipers travel the trade routes aiding merchants and caravans or work in the opulent temples as hosts for wealthy donors, moneylenders, currency exchangers, venture capitalists, warehouses, fences (covertly, of course) and, most importantly, security guards. She is said to dwell in "The Marketplace Eternal". Her holy symbol is an upright coin with Waukeen's profile facing left. Her favored weapon is the Mace. Her domains are ''Commerce, City, Law and Trade. Practices The Faith of the Pantheon is the predominant religion of Athas. Practiced by the royal dynasties of the Old Empire, it has been heavily integrated into laws and culture. The Faith has a great many moral teachings. It frowns on gambling, preaches against bastardry and curses things like kinslaying. The places of worship of the Seven are called Septs or Chapels. Every sept houses representational art portraying each of the Pantheon. In rural septs, they may be merely carved masks or a simple charcoal drawing on the wall. In wealthy septs, there may be statues inlaid with precious metals and stones. Worshipers light candles before altars symbolizing the Pantheon; one candle for each god. Ceremonies are lead by the highest-ranking member of the clergy, and hymns are often sung. In the naming of a child, oils are used to anoint the infant. Weddings are conducted standing between altars of Pelor and Sarenrae. Rites of worship held in rich areas and during special occasions feature embellishments such as huge choirs. One of the central holy texts of the Faith is the Chantry, which is divided into gospel-like sections, such as The Father's Book. "The Chant" is a song of worship for all of the Seven. In many legal situations, the defendant can demand a trial by combat. During trials by combat, the gods are expected to intervene on the side of the just combatant. In order to become a knight, a squire must spend a nightlong vigil in a sept and become anointed in the name of the Pantheon. For this reason, there are few knights in areas where the Faith is not kept, such as Scandivar. Dunn is the one exception to this rule of thumb, as they ordain knights in the name of the Old Gods. The number seven is considered holy to the Faith. It holds that there are seven hells as well as seven heavens. The number seven is used to invest rituals or objects with a holy significance. Adherents of the Faith use seven-pointed stars, crystal prisms and rainbows as icons of the religion. Rites of worship heavily involve the use of light and crystals. Each of the gods has a holiday for them specifically. Titles and Roles Priests of the Faith of the Pantheon are known as the godsworn; "Brother" if male and "Sister" if female. They are the primary servants of the Pantheon, and each priest is expected to be knowledgeable of each god, and they are able to perform rituals and rites in the name of any one or all of the Pantheon. A Cleric or Paladin, however, does not serve the Pantheon as a whole but a single deity in the Pantheon. It is believed that the individual was called or chosen by that deity to serve them as a personal servant. These figures are ordained to conduct rites and lead worship for only their god, and they possess knowledge of specific and obscure rites of their deity that other priests of the Faith do not. To do so for another god can anger their patron deity and is considered very bad luck, but is generally permitted if not other Brother or Sister are available. High ranking members of the clergy are known as High Priest/Priestess, Highest Priest/Priestess and the highest office, "Most Holy Brother/Sister". There is only a single Most Holy Brother/Sister at any one time. Dark Gods Also known as "The Fallen", these are a number of evil gods that exist within the lore of the Pantheon, each with their own rituals, rites, holy texts and even holidays. Legend states they were once part of the Pantheon but rebelled and fell, becoming evil gods. However, they are no longer considered a part of the Pantheon proper and instead are referred to as "Dark Gods", and their worshipers as a "Cult". The identities and rites of the Dark Gods are not generally known outside of the clergy but are listed here for posterity. * 'Asmodeus (LE): '''God of hedonism, excess, lust and occult pacts. His symbol is a red pentagram. His favored weapon is the Morningstar. His domains are ''Pact, Evil, Law and Fire. * 'Auril (NE): '''Goddess of the deathly aspects of winter. Her symbol is a black raven. Her favored weapon is the Pick. Her domains are ''Cold, Decay, Animal and Darkness. * 'Bane (CE): '''God of conquest, strength and hatred. His holy symbol is a silver, clawed, three-fingered hand. His favored weapon is The Black Hand of Bane, which is a spiked gauntlet. His domains are ''Strength, Hatred, War and Evil. '' * '''Beshaba (LE): '''Goddess of misfortune and curses. Her symbol are Black Antlers. Her favored weapon is the Whip. Her domains are ''Fate, Luck, Evil and Domination. * 'Erythnul (CE): '''God of torture, murder, pain and slaughter. His symbol is the top of a skull, surrounded by six blood droplets. His favored weapon is the Greataxe. His domains are ''Chaos, Destruction, Suffering and Strength. '' * '''Hextor (LE): '''God of tyranny, slavery, pride and contracts. His holy symbol are three, red-fletched arrows gripped by a black gauntlet. His favored weapon is the Flail. His domains are ''Law, Evil, War and Tyrant. '' * '''Lamashtu (CE): '''Goddess of madness, monsters and destruction. Her symbol is a golden anubis head with three eyes. Her favored weapon is the Falchion. Her domains are ''Madness, Destruction, Evil ''and ''Chaos. '' * '''Rovagug (CE): '''God of wrath, disaster and destruction. His symbol is a fanged maw with eight red spider legs. His favored weapon is the Greataxe. His domains are ''Wrath, Destruction, Passion and Evil. * '''Urgathoa (NE): God of gluttony, disease and undeath. His symbol is a fly with a thorax shaped like a skull. His favored weapon is the Scythe. His domains are Pestilence, Undead, Hunger and Decay. * Vecna (LE): 'God of greed, secrets, poison and murder. His domains are ''Evil, Magic, Knowledge ''and ''Mind. * 'Yeathana (NE): '''Goddess of those who die at sea. Her holy symbol is a waterlogged skull. Her favored weapon is the Spear. Her domains are ''Watery Death, Water, Cold and Storm. * 'Zon-Kuthon (NE): '''God of envy, pain, darkness and loss. His symbol is a skull with barbed chains hanging from the eyes. His favored weapon is the Spiked Chain. His domains are ''Suffering, Darkness, Evil ''and ''Hatred. The Old Gods Tied to the Earth, they are gods of the forest, mountains and streams. They are nameless deities worshiped by the Andals historically. They are the oldest religion in Athas, worshiped by her inhabitants long before the Old Empire came to settle. The Old Gods are a sort of animistic religion. The druids, shamans and rangers of the north are said to be able to talk with the beasts and birds and to see through the eyes of certain blessed trees through eyes carved in their bark. There are no priests, no holy texts, no songs of worship and practically no rites that go with the worship of the old gods. It is a folk-religion, passed from generation to generation. The closest thing to a ritual that they have is a prayer before the heart tree in a Godswood; holy groves blessed by a circle of druids. It is said that the sigh of the wind and the rustle of leaves are the Old Gods speaking to mortals. The Heart Tree are peculiar trees with faces carved into them, and they are considered sacred. Prayers, oaths and marriages are often performed in the presence of a Heart Tree. The faces were carved into the trees before men began praying to them, but their meaning or purpose is not generally understood by most. Once all noble houses had a Heart Tree but many families cut down their trees when the Empire came, converting their Godswood into secular gardens. It is said that the Old Gods only have power where nature is still strong. Various acts, such as incest, kinslaying and slavery are considered offensive to the gods, while laws of hospitality are considered sacred. Their servants are known as Druids. The Domains of the Old Gods are many and varied, as is the natural world itself and include Animal, Plant, Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Weather ''and ''Storm. The Assembly of Balance Justice must be brought to those who transgress against the Law. To the members of the church of St. Cuthbert, the word of the Law is their patron's word. This strict and complex code of conduct was written by the hand of the Judge himself, and it transcends all mortal law. Those who wantonly break the Law are unworthy and must be utterly destroyed. St. Cuthbert's church, known as the Assembly of Balance, is devoted to the Law set down by its god. Mortal laws are to be respected but if they must be broken to preserve the Law of the church, so be it. An enemy of the church is branded a Lawbreaker--the most heinous condemnation the clergy can hand out--and dealt with mercilessly. The Church of St. Cuthbertdoes not believe in redemption, only in retribution. Its members do not hesitate to make examples of enemies. An eye for an eye is not enough for the Assembly of Balance. When it comes to a Lawbreaker, only a head for an eye can balance the scales. If a group of twenty bandits has been terrorizing a trade route, the Assembly of Balance does not hesitate to send a hundred of its affiliates to deal with the threat. Nor does this church deal in half measures. Known enemies are rarely given quarter, and the church frequently brings far more troops to the field than most observers would deem necessary to win. As a result of its unbending views, the Assembly of Balance forms the foundation of a region's system of laws in areas where it holds power. Where St. Cuthbert's church does not dictate local laws, it still enforces its own, making its clergy unpopular with the ruling caste. For the most part, high-ranking members of the church are willing to work with local governments to form alliances, but the Law is always supreme. St. Cuthbert is quickly becoming popular across Athas, but the most popular lands for the Assembly are Aglarond (where it is the official religion), the Dragon Coast (where it is much more popular than the Pantheon) and Chondath (where its order and structure make it more dependable than the local government). The domains of St. Cuthbert are Law, War, Inquisition, Community and Protection. Fharlanghn's Way Life is the ultimate journey. You can't tell exactly where you'll end up--and it's likely to be where you least expect. The world is a terrifying, massive and deadly place and you never know when you might need a new home, so why have one at all? It's much more exciting to see what's around the next bend in the road! Even if that bend is your last, you can say that you've truly lived and walked Fharlanghn's Way. Death is but another stage in the individual's journey and the next existence opens up other worlds to travel to. That fact doesn't mean that you shouldn't be prepared for dangers along the way, or that you should allow your enemies trample you into dust. Fight for your journey until your last breath, because you haven't yet seen and experienced all that this life has to offer. Those who persist in obstructing your way must be dealt with quickly so that you can resume your travels. All these concepts and more are the dogma of the Church of Fharlanghn. To deliberately obstruct another's journey is the ultimate sin in the eyes of the Dweller on the Horizon, and slavery is an abomination for this reason. Thus, members of Fharlanghn's way frequently converge on known slave rings and destroy them, leaving no slaver standing. For this reason, the church is becoming quite popular among halflings. Church members also aid fellow travelers under attack. Members of Fharlanghn's Way tend to be collectors, picking up miscellaneous souvenirs from their travels to remind them of places they've been and of places to which they might someday return. They often shrug and decline items or treasure that others might consider highly valuable so they can focus on objects that remind them of their journeys. That isn't to say a member would refuse a useful item--any tool that could improve the journey has some value. But wealth for its own sake is pointless. Gold and treasure are heavy, and only entice others to slow one's travels. Temples to Fharlanghn are rare indeed. You're much more likely to find a small shrine off the side of the road, where one can leave a small offering to Fharlanghn for luck. Actual temples rarely stay in one place, taking the form of traveling wagons. Occasionally, a member will leave a shrine in a well-traveled spot for another member to pick up and carry elsewhere. Because Fharlanghn can supposedly see what his follower's see, the church readily welcomes new members, whose travels can aid the deity. The church teaches that that once he has seen every place that exists, Fharlanghn will stop to rest. What happens then none can say. But the church celebrates Fharlanghn's endless travels once each year with the Day of Rest, when every member stops traveling to revel in that single moment of life. For the rest of the year, Fharlanghn's Way exhorts its members to see the world in the short time they have init, and to spread this message to anyone who will stop, listen and share the road with them for a brief time. The domains of Fharlanghn are Travel, Luck, Liberation, Celerity and Protection. Qunlun Qunlun is practiced primarily in Calimshan and is the primary religion of the Qadi people. A code of honor based on the writings of Ashkaari Koslun, the Prophet on Earth of The Maker, a LN deity. Qunlun is a monotheistic religion and philosophy, a set of laws, a legislative guide and a social architecture governing the Qadi people. Qunlun defines the role of everyone and everything in the society of the Qadi, regardless of whether it’s spiritual or mundane. For example, some Qadi are raised as soldiers from a very young age. They are expected to be strong, disciplined and stoic, adhering without fail to the tenets of honor and duty defined in Qunlun. As Qunlun covers a range of broad and complex topics, summarizing or explaining it to those not raised with it is difficult for those not trained to do it. Most inquiries from outsiders will be met with refusal, not out of ill will but because most Qadi know only those parts of Qunlun that affect their specific duties. Only the priesthood (called Caliphs) is equipped to convey it, and even they have to study it rigorously. The Domains of Qunlun are varied and include Protection, Healing, War, Law, Community and Fire. The Church of the Ruby Sorceress The goddess Wee-Jas is a LN goddess of magic (or "Voodoo" in the tongue of the Suel), death, spirits and fortune. She is a goddess of the Suel people, who dwell in the swamps and boglands of northern Avistan. Her clerics usually wear perfectly white suits and gowns, and almost always have snakes, which the religion considers holy. The cult of Wee-Jas is not a formal religion like the Faith, but is more a set of spiritual folkways that center around the enigmatic entity of Wee-Jas. It is a syncretic religion that is comprised of a wide variety of beliefs and practices from Suel tribes across Athas. Wee-Jas is believed to be a distant and relatively uncaring goddess who must be appealed to for intervention. In order to navigate daily life, Wee-Jas practitioners (called weejists) cultivate personal relationships with Wee-Jas through the presentation of offerings, the creation of personal alters and devotional objects, and participation in elaborate ceremonies of music, dance and spirit possession. The moral code of Wee-Jas worship center on the vices of dishonor and greed. There is also a notion of relative property. Temples are called Hounfour. Rituals are conducted through singing, ritual dancing and music and sacrifices of animals, alcohol and other goods. What is offered tends to depend on what is being asked. Common offerings are rum, tobacco, goats, chicken, habenro peppers, apples or sugar. Herbalism, "cure-alls" and protective charms are popular within the Wee-Jas culture. The use of voodoo dolls--a type of gris-gris, or sympathetic ritual--are also popular with Wee-Jas practitioners, and fear of the voodoo doll is widespread among followers of the Pantheon. Her domains are Death, Spirit, Magic, Animal, Law, Passion and Domination. The Drowned God The Drowned God, also known as He Who Dwells Beneath the Waves, is a sea deity worshipped soley by the Ulfen of Scandivar. The religion of the Drowned God is old, dating back to before the Imperial Invasion. The Drowned God religion supports the Ulfens' naval, pirate culture. Like the Ulfens, the Drowned God is a harsh deity and goes hand in hand with the Old Way. It is said the Drowned God made the Ulfen to reave and rape, to carve out kingdoms and to make their names known in fire and blood and song. The Drowned God himself is believed to have brought flame from the sea and sailed the world with fire and sword. The Drowned God's eternal enemy, the Storm God, resides in a Hall in the clouds and ravens are his creatures (hence the Ulfens' many superstitious beliefs about ravens, most of which are negative). It is said the two deities have been in conflict for millennia and the sea roils in anger when they engage in battle. However, much like the Drowned God, nobody but the Ulfen believe in the Storm God. When an Ulfen drowns, it is said that the Drowned God needed a strong oarsman, and the refrain "What is dead may never die" is used. It is believed he will be feasted in the Drowned Gods' watery halls, his every want satisfied by mermaids. Libations for those who have died are poured into the sea by the living. Some Ulfen believe that worthy adversaries, even if they do not worship the Drowned God, can go to the Drowned God's halls. Marriages are typically performed on ships and the dead are dropped into the sea, bound by a single iron chain. Drowning and resurrection feature prominently in the prayers and rituals of the Drowned God. Sacrificial drowning is the traditional method of execution for the Ulfen, but it is also considered a holy act and the most faithful have no fear of it. Newborns are "drowned" shortly after birth, being submerged into or annointed with saltwater. This is done as part of rites of the god, committing their bodies to the sea, so when they die they may find the Drowned Gods' halls. Both the method of execution and the newborn rite are referred to as being "given to the Drowned God". During the annointment ritual, the priest has a person kneel. Using his skin of sea water, he pours a stream of it upon a dead person's head as he says the traditional prayer. The Clergymen are referred to as the Drowned Men and they are drowned a second time in earnest and brought back to life with a crude form of resurrection magic or cardiopulmonary resuscitation. Not all men are successfully revived. Drowned Men wear roughspun robes of mottled green and blue, the colors of the Drowned God. They carry driftwood cudgels to show their devotion, as well as skins of saltwater to perform their various rituals and rites. They occasionally drink from it to strengthen their faith. While priests of the Drowned God must not shed the blood of Ulfen, they have no reservations about other methods of killing, such as drowning or choking. Priests of the Drowned God bless new ships, speaking invocations and pouring sea water over the prows. His domains include Watery Death, Water, War, Strength and Travel. The Prophecies of Kalistrade The Prophecies of Kalistrade are a series of dream-records written by an eccentric mystic during the early days of the Third Age. They stress the benefits of a strict regimen of meditation and exercise and promotes the accumulation of wealth above all other pursuits. These teachings and predictions are followed as a pseudo-religion, most prominently in the island nation of Amn. A follower of this philosophy is known as a "kalistocrat" or a "prophet", although the latter is a slang term. Believers adorn themselves exclusively in opulent robes and wear gloves to prevent contact with those who do not follow the philosophy. Followers of the Prophecies believe that their sacrifices will bring them personal wealth and success, and that those who do not achieve greatness must have broken one of the many teachings of the philosophy. Most followers are atheist. To them, the gods are something a weak person blames their failures on. Despite their non-religious beliefs, followers of the Prophecies have much in common with the goddess of merchants, Waukeen. New members are always welcomed into the fold and no racial, gender or financial barriers stand in the way of anyone beginning their walk down the path to enlightenment. If one can adhere to the philosophy's structures and thus amass personal wealth, they are welcome in the Kalistrade. Much as the accumulation of wealth is a Kalistocrat's goal in life, their wealth plays a large role in their death. Kalistocrats pay exorbitant sums to have their bones dipped in pools of molten gold and interred within the opulent walls of the Golden Ossuary in Kerse. Followers of the Prophecies believe in a time in the not-to-distant future, when they will use their amassed wealth to create enough leverage to "own the world". This ownership will bestow a type of immortality upon all true believers. The fact that other prophecies have failed to occur does not bother adherents. They claim that theirs is a secular prophecy unaffected by magical disruptions and will simply occur sooner or later, once the faithful acquire enough capital. Goals and Prohibitions * Conserve Resources. A Kalisocrat never exhausts their resource. This is evident, for instance, in the lumber industry of Macridi, which selectively harvests only a few rare trees per day and preserves most of the Palakar Forest. * Wear White. A Kalistocrat must wear something white at all times, though of course wearing garments that convey your wealth is never discouraged. * Avoid Charity. A Kalistocrat gives money only to those who have earned it. They prefer indentured servants with 1-year terms over slaves, as they can ultimately profit from both the servant's labor and their repayment of the loan. * Be lawful and neutral. A Kalistocrat lawfully follows the Prophecies and remains neutral in all dealings--not out of fairness, but rather because legal systems provide tools for accumulating and retaining wealth. Using the law for profit without violating it is an honorable act. * Exploit agreements. A Kalistocrat seeks to take advantage of loopholes in contracts and other legal agreements without technically violating any rules. * Outwit superiors for profit. A Kalistocrat feels rewarded when able to exploit a more experienced or faithful prophet for profit. * Advance. In the end, only the accumulation of wealth and power are what's important. Mercenary League The Mercenary League is the private army force Kalistocrats use to protect themselves and, more importantly, their possessions. Known for their ruthless, extensive training and lavish equipment, these black-clad men-at-arms protect their charges with a fervor seldom found outside of golems. Their numbers draw heavily from followers of the Prophecies who, due to their circumstances of birth or lack of talent, are unable to successfully Climb the Ladder. Some see them as unnecessarily violent or even sociopathic in their treatment of their opponents, but the truth is that they are not completely without morals when following orders; they simply choose tactics that produce the most efficient and favorable outcomes, regardless of moral stipulations. The domains associated with the Prophecies are Commerce, Competition, Trade and Law. Church of the Eternal Flame The cult of the Eternal Fire is a religious organization found in Athas. Believed by most to be a holdover from the days before the Old Empire invaded, like the Drowned God or the Lady of the Waves, the worship of the Eternal Flame has managed to survive even in the heart of civilization, often making organized strikes against the Faith of the Pantheon. The Church of the Eternal Flame is based on a dualistic, Manichean view of the world: the Eternal Flame is a god of light, heat and life while its antithesis is the Great Other, who is a god of ice and death. They are locked in an eternal struggle over the fate of the world; a struggle that, according to their own ancient prophecies, will only end when their messiah figure, the Son of Embers, returns wielding a flaming sword called "Excalibur" and slays the Great Other once and for all. Clergy of the Church of the Eternal Flame are called Red Priests, due to the loose, crimson robes that they wear. The majority of the Red Priests are female, though males are not uncommon. They are a common sight in the desert region around the Terminor, though their worship has spread across northern and eastern Athas. Their strongest followings can be found in southern Spira, the Border Kingdoms, Chondath and the Dragon Coast. The warriors that protect the temples of the cult are called the Fiery Hand. Every evening, Red Priests light fires and sing prayers at their temples, asking the Eternal Flame to bring back the dawn. Followers often gaze into flames in an effort to receive visions of the past, the present or the future. It is believed the Eternal Flame will occasionally answer the prayers of his followers by granting visions and even employ Clerics and Paladins, like the Faith of the Pantheon. The Red Priests also seem to be able to evoke fire with their bare hands and even control it. Some rites performed by the Red Priests include sacrificial immolation and administering the Last Kiss to the recently deceased. Evanuris Also known as the Elven Pantheon, the Evanuris comprises six gods and five goddesses, whom the modern elves refer to as "The Creators". There are also references in Elven mythology to another race of gods, called The Forgotten Onces, the enemies of the elven Pantheon. It is said that Fen'Harel the trickster was the only one able to walk freely between the two clans, and they both thought of him as one of their own. Interestingly--though the elven gods are responsible for the gifts of the world (in some cases, they re''created it)--they, too, were created and are ''not the original creators of the world, according to Elven belief. The Elves believe their gods dwell in a sacred forest called The Beastlands or The Fade. In Elven history, orbs called "foci" were sometimes used to channel the power of the elven gods for various reasons. These items were usually associated with a particular member of the elven pantheon and the elves believe the orbs can be unlocked again with enough power. The Gods * 'Ang'Harradh (NG): '''Goddess of spring, fertility, planting and birth. Her domains include ''Plant, Feast, Family and Life. * 'Corellon Lare'Thian (CG): '''The Protector, Mother Goddess, governs the woodlands and magic. Her domains include ''Magic, Elf, Plant, Moon ''and ''War. * 'Elgar'Nan (LG): '''The Father, god of fatherhood, protection and retribution. Domains include ''Protection, Retribution, Sun and Good. * 'Faen'Ya: (N): '''Goddess of air, weather and rain. Her domains include ''Air, Weather, Water and Cold. * 'Fen'Harel (CN): '''The trickster, god of mischief and illusions. Can walk freely between the two clans of gods. Domains are ''Trickery, Luck, Illusion and Charm. * 'Hanali'Celan (CG): '''Goddess of love, romance, beauty and enchantments. Domains are ''Charm, Pleasure, Good and Chaos. * 'Mesta'Rine (N): '''God of Fallen elves, outcasts, scapegoats and isolation. Domains are ''Darkness, Cold, Herald and Protection. '' '' * 'Naral'Analor (NG): '''God of healing, easing of pain and death. Domains are ''Healing, Joy, Good and Courage. '' '' * 'Seha'Nine (CN): '''Goddess of mysticism, dreams, journeys and the moon. Domains are ''Travel, Dream, Spell ''and ''Oracle. * 'Shevar'Ash (NE): '''God of hatred, loss, crusades and vengeance. Domains are ''Wrath, Destruction, Hatred and Suffering. * 'Thelan'Dira (CN): '''God of archery and the hunt. Domains are ''War, Celerity, Plant and Chaos. Tattoos When a Wood Elf comes of age, they are marked with intricate tattoos representing one of the elven gods or a totem from nature (the totem animal is sent to them by the gods, they believe). The tattooing is preceded by meditation on the gods and the ways of the Wood Elves, and by purifying the body and skin. The Anvil of Creation "Drink deep of the ale while it's still cold. '' ''Marvel at the breadth of the hall. '' ''Once you couldn't move for the host. '' ''The Stone now embraces them all." ''-- Dwarven Rhyme The god of the Dwarves, who believe Moradin shaped and fashioned the world, and is the creator the Dwarf race itself. He is called "All-Father" and "Soul Forger" by the Dwarves. He is the strength and unyielding nature of stone made manifest. He supports them, shelters them and offers them the most priceless gifts of the Earth, such as ore and gems. Some say that work is life, but to the Dwarves it is an act of worship. They are never so happy as when their hands are busy with the work of creation, like Moradin himself. Followers of Moradin believe that crafting an object, especially from metal or stone, is a tribute to Moradin's creation. Thus, anyone who takes raw, unformed materials and turns them into items of value--especially practical items, though art is also considered worthy--is engaging in the highest form of worship. The more gifted the worker, the greater the glory to Moradin. The All-Father's altar nearly always takes the form of a giant anvil and forge, around which worshipers work day and night while singing his praises. But the church of Moradin is concerned with more than just shaping metal and stone. Its primary duty is to the dwarves. Thus, the church maintains a significant military presence within dwarven culture, and its champions are often generals in dwarven armies. Acquiring resources, especially for the benefit of dwarven nations or settlements, is an important function of the church. Finding new sources of ore, food or even ancient dwarven power, is a noble endeavor. This focus on preserving their way of life leads others to believe the dwarves are simply greedy. In their own minds, they are merely prepared. Prayers to Moradin nearly always involve the sounds of metal striking metal or stone, which worshipers believe is pleasing to Moradin's ears. In like manner, the advance of dwarven legions is usually heralded by the sound of axes or hammers beating on shields. These percussive rhythms do not just intimidate foes, but also ask Moradin for his blessing in the coming battle. His domains include ''Dwarf, Artifice, Earth, Protection, War ''and ''Rune. Mother Brandy Mother Brandy, or Yondalla in the Kuduk tongue, is the ancestral goddess of the Halflings. She is associated with the river Brandywythe, which the halflings revere. Her waters nourish the halflings for thousands of years and they associate their ability to work the harsh land with the goddess. The Giant Turtles known as the Old Men of the River are held as her consorts, and Halflings the world over consider turtles to be both wise and lucky. Her clergy are referred to as the Orphans of the Green, and wear practical clothes that allow them to travel, farm and move quickly if the need calls for it. Spring is her holy time and halflings only marry in the spring, in small, private ceremonies held under the branches of an Oak tree, the sacred tree of the goddess. Her domains include Halfling, Community, Water, Luck and Healing. Gnome Philosophy While not a true religion, Gnome Philosophy is a way of life that Gnomes adhere to. They do not believe that gods or goddesses truly exist as most think of them. They think that the personification of concepts is something most mortals need to do in order to make the concept of greater powers make sense. But there's too many logical inconsistencies inherent in that thought for Gnomes to accept. To them, divine magic comes from all living things. Magic is magic, and calling it arcane or divine is simplifying it; it's all too big and too complicated for mortals to comprehend, and that's okay. There's some things we're not supposed to understand yet. So instead of trying to make sense of the unexplainable, they just go with the flow and focus on improving themselves; their bodies, their minds and even their spirit through the use of meditation and communing with nature. Gnome Philosophy makes great use of Astrology; the gnomes believe there is power in the stars. There are no real "clerics" in Gnome Philosophy. There are those who can derive divine power from their belief, however. Their domains include Gnome, Oracle, Trickery and Illusion. Gruumsh The one-eyed god of the Orcs. His titles are "The All-Seeing Eye" and "He-Who-Never-Sleeps". Gruumsh calls on the Orcs to be strong, to cull the weak from their numbers and to take all territory that Gruumsh thinks is rightfully theirs (which is almost everything). He harbors a special hatred for the Elven and Dwarven people. Gruumsh War Priests wear an eyepatch over their eye and ritually scar themselves to symbolize their devotion to their one-eyed god. They dress in dark red vestments, armored with war helms and black plate mail. Gruumsh's sacrat animal is the boar, his holy day is on the new moon and demands blood sacrifices monthly. He is seen as the unblinking god of destruction who unleashes the savage multitudes against outposts of civilization. He is worshipped by orcs and half-orcs and his worship has dominated some of the other savage humanoids as well. Gruumsh is a brutal god who does not believe in mercy and gives no quarter. Among his many Gruumsh tells his followers many things, most notably: * Gather and breed, and your numbers shall flourish. * Rise up in hordes and seize that which is rightfully yours. * Raid. Kill. Conquer. Gruumsh is a god on conquest, driving his savage multitudes to expand their power by whatever brutal means they wished. His shamans advise chiefs and warlords to raid, kill and conquer. His domains include Orc, Strength, Destruction, Wrath, Hatred, Evil and Chaos. Cult of the Spider Queen The Cult of the Spider-Queen is the informal name used for the followers of the spider goddess Llolth, the patron deity of the Drow elves of the Underdark. The cult makes bloody sacrifices for its cruel goddess and its priestessess are known for their powerful curses. Worship of Llolth is banned in most places and is punished by death. Her domains include Drow, Spider, Suffering, Darkness, Evil, Cavern and Dream. '' Lady of the Waves The Lady of the Waves is a goddess worshipped by men of the Border Kingdoms and the Hinterlands. Sacred Storms were the result of the Lady mating with the Lord of the Skies. Worship of the Lady is not widespread; few outside of the Hinterlands have ever even heard of her, let alone recognize her Holy Symbol. Her domains include ''Water, Watery Death, Protection, Travel, Storm and Community. Elementalism Named after the five elements (fire, air, earth and water). The core belief revolves around the idea that the elements are the remains of the Creator; the genderless Creator sacrificed themselves to create the known universe and the elements are its spirit and energy and, thus, worthy of worship. The ways of Elementalism skew more toward philosophical study rather than worship, though specific practices vary depending on which elemental is being focused on. Elementalism is mostly practiced in the less civilized areas of Avistan, though it has spread to other less populous places across Athas. Domains are Fire, Earth, Air and Water. Cold, Storm ''and ''Metal are possible but quite rare. Ioism A religion believing that the dragon god Io created the universe before splitting into two separate but equally powerful halves: Bahamut, the Platinum dragon and Tiamat, the Mother of Dragons. The two deities are in constant battle and followers understand there is both good and evil within everybody. Ioism's worshipers and clergy have no formal rituals or ceremonies. Those who follow the religionbelieve on the philosophy of "praying through deed". The religion is practiced almost exclusively by the Dragonborn people. Bahamut Known as "The Platinum Dragon", Bahamut is a dragon god of enlightened justice, wisdom and bravery. Bahamut is known to be very stern and very disapproving of evil. He and his clergy accept no excuses for evil acts. His tenants are based on justice, nobility, protection and honor. He teaches his followers to always uphold the highest ideals of honor and justice, to be constantly vigilant against evil and to oppose it on all fronts. Bahamut advocates for a "greater justice" that includes fighting against evil regimes. He also rewards strength of purpose and character in his followers. His domains include Law, Good, Life and War. '' Ptarian Code His dogma is referred to as the ''Ptarian Code, a draconic code of honor and his followers are taught to uphold it whenever possible. It is similar to the codes of chivalry adopted by various knightly orders of human kingdoms. It includes paying homage to Bahamut. The major precepts are: * Justice and Good above all. * Honor and Fealty to the High Chief. * Honor and Respect to Righteous Innocence. * Honor Thy Duty. * Honor and Protection to the Lesser Races. * Honor and Correction to the Enemies of Justice and Good. * Honor and Forbearance for oneself. Tiamat Known as "The Mother of Dragons", she is a goddess of greed, destruction, tyranny and wrath. She is depicted as a titanic dragon with five heads; one for each primary color of the five species of chromatic dragons--black, blue, green, red and white. She is known to be arrogant, hateful, spiteful and vain. She does not forgive or forget any slight, and it is said that it is Tiamat's rage that is responsible for the "Curse of the Dragonslayers". Her worshipers are known to be violent, aggressive and fanatical, gathering coin and wealth for Tiamat. She accepts only evil clerics. They, like Tiamat herself, seek to place the world under the domination of dragons. The church of Tiamat is regimented by a strict hierarchy of ranks and titles. Her clerics are occupied by the twin tasks of acquiring an ever-increasing horde of wealth for the faith and sabotaging the faiths of other deities. As a result, they occupied most of their time with an unending series of thefts, assassinations, acts of vandalism, and arson. In Chondath and Rikea, they are concerned with seizing as much power as possible, while in western Athas, her cult's agents were focused on subverting the Cult of the Dragon. Though most evil dragons honor Tiamat in their way, there are no shrines or temples dedicated to her worship, aside from informal ones that can be quickly moved at a moment's notice. The closest thing there is to a temple dedicated to Tiamat in Athas is known as the Ruins of Castle Perilous. Clerics of Tiamat pray to their goddess at dusk, in hopes she will return the sun the following morning, as part of a ritual known as Tithing. The Tithing required a small tithe, typically several gold coins or a small gem, which are hidden in the cleric's cupped hands while praying, then buried. Her domains include The Dragon Below, Scalykind, Tyranny, Evil ''and ''Wrath. Fori The religion of the Bhuka, they believe that the sun and the moon are both the same god with two different faces. The sun is the harsh and cruel side of the god and the moon is the benevolent protector. Practiced exclusively by the Bhuka of Druma, though some smaller, savage human clans do as well. Domains include Earth, Fire, Moon and Sun. '' Syenii A dualistic faith that believes that deep beneath the world, two great hearts pump the forces of good and evil into the world. The good heart, known as the Golden Spirit, pumps generosity, diligence, honesty, loyalty, honor and truth. The Evil Heart, known as the Fallen Spirit, pumps miserliness, sloth, lies, disloyalty and dishonor into the world. They were once two children, up in the heavens, spawn of the celestial and distant “Great Heart”, who is beyond our comprehension but they were exiled for their constant squabbling and so created our world to hold their cosmic battle. The religion is deeply ceremonial, with key sacraments of gift-giving, the blessing of endeavors, confession (which is public, not private) and oaths of brotherhood. These are designed to encourage good practice among followers, as opposed to worship, as the Golden Spirit is a thing to follow and trust, not worship. There is also an annual service of praise to the Golden Spirit. However, the Fallen Spirit must also be honored, so one day a year, the followers of Syenii are “allowed” to follow their darker impulses. Practiced mostly in the Dragon Coast and parts of Terminor and Druma. Domains include ''Good, Evil, Law and Chaos. The Greyheart Demeanor Less of a religion and more of a philosophical lifestyle. It purports that all mortal beings are created equally. All things die, but their offspring will live in the world they build. So, you should strive to leave the world better than you had it. Morality, such as justice and truth, are not absolutes; every individual can judge the relative morality of any action. Culture that do not follow these tenants must be replaced by a better culture, for the greater good. Military or diplomatic action for this purpose are always worth it. Gaining something of a following in Impiltur, Aglarond and the Border Kingdoms. Domains include Law, Community, Truth and Repose. '' Phastianism Also called The Church of Blue, believes that fate is immutable and always correct. Our actions are guided, like a river, by the external forces of Fate and so we must play our role in destiny. They support a caste system, whereby one’s profession determines what privileges they have in society. The deity is known as Phastian, the Lord in Blue and Keeper of Fate. Initiation is done by shedding blood in a river. After this, the new initiate(s) move downriver, led by a priest, singing the Hymn of Fate. They must then flip a coin into the water and drink of the water. Phastians do not pray, for Fate does not bend to the whims or begging of mortals. Instead, they tend to carry “Tools of Fate”; cards, coins, dice, et cetera. These tools are often used to guide the worshipper in making decisions or granting insight. Gambling is not discouraged. Practices in many small cells across Athas. Domains are ''Fate, Destiny, Luck ''and ''Water. Monastism This religion came to Athas from Kara-Tur. There are three core tenants: train your body, train your mind, train your hands. One of the points about this philosophy is that Natural Urges are there for a reason but what separates Man from Animal is that Animals are controlled by their urges while Man has the ability to control them. Mortals can only reach their full potential by the steady advance of the 3 Tenants. You could break down the beliefs of the Order by turning the improbable into certainties and preparing for them. For example, you will get hurt, so learn to handle pain. You will get into a fight, so learn how to defend yourself. You will get lost in the wood, so learn how to survive, etc etc etc. It’s a monsastic order because the first requirement for reaching your potential is that it must be voluntary, you must choose the hardship; there must be that level of drive to advance. Forced meditation breeds hatred for the system. Natural urges are not seen as sinful in the traditional sense, but they can lead to failure of self control, which is seen as a vital part of reaching your potential. Natural urges are heeded but not indulged. The body has an urge/need for sleep, but this cannot be allowed to turn into laziness. The body has a need for food, but it cannot be allowed to turn into gluttony. The body has a need for companionship, but it cannot be allowed to turn into lust. Initiates speak to three Judges of a temple. He is questioned of his desire to join the order. They have no power to deny anyone from seeking to join, but at least two must see his heart and spirit as ready. The Initiate is referred to as a Novice and work toward full Brotherhood. Novices wear white robes and Brothers were yellow and orange robes. This religion was brought to Athas from Kata-Tur, and is practiced in various monasteries across the continent. Domains include Meditation, Mind, Balance, Strength and Law. The Raven Queen The Raven Queen is an ancient, pagan deity of winter, death, fate, battle, strife and sovereignty. She is a spinner of fate and is often appealed to in an attempt to alter destiny. Those who serve the Raven Queen are called Crows or Mourning Crows and are considered dangerous. These black-clad servants hold no pity for those who suffer and die, for they believe that death is the natural end of all things. They bring down the proud and those who try to cast off the chains of fate. As instruments of the Raven Queen, they make excellent assassins. Her domains include'' Cold, Darkness, Fate and ''Sky. The Island Gods This is the religion of various Nelantic cultures, found in the islands west of Athas proper. * '''Blibdoolpoolp: Violence, cannibalism, deep water. Domains include Watery Death, Ocean, Evil ''and ''Hunger. * Deep Sashelas: Creation and knowledge. Domains inlucde Knowledge, Creation, Ocean and Good. * Eadro: Ships and sailors. Domains include Ocean, Travel and Chaos. * Procan: Storms, winds and waves. Domains include Ocean, Storm, Chaos and Strength. * Sekolah: Volcanoes and lava. Domains include Wrath, Fire, Earth and Protection. * The Whale Mother: Honor, justice and ritual combat. Domains include Law, War, Courage ''and ''Ocean. Thrym The god of the giants, there is little known about Thrym to those outside of giantkind. Thrym is a harsh and demanding god who punishes weakness in all of its forms. When not directly preparing for war, he is said to be fairly aloof, wandering his realm restlessly. Worship of Thrym is very rare outside of giants, though certain Hill Tribes, goblin tribes and small cults throughout the Hinterlands serve the Great Giant. His stronghold and feasting hall are called Nyfholl. Those who show strength in life and are deemed worthy are invited to dine in Nyfholl and will ride with the god of giants into battle. Domains include Strength, Evil, Destruction ''and ''Travel. '' The New Dawn A small, monotheistic religion dedicated to the god Lathander, also known as the Morninglord. Lathander is a deity of creativity, dawn, renewal, birth, athletics, spring, self-perfection, vitality and youth. He favors those who cherish life and is called upon to bless birth and fertility related ceremonies. Novices in the New Dawn are called the Awakened, while clerics are known as Dawnbringers. The full priests take a new name in his service when they are ready to signify that Lathander has personally recognized and accepted them. Other titles include (in ascending order): Dawngreeter, Dawnlord, High Dawnlord and Dawnmaster, while an elite cleric is referred to as a Morninglord. All of Lathander's clergy respect art, liberty, nature and culture and promote the betterment of one's self. They are intolerant of evil, especially undead and inaction that cause evil to prosper. Most ceremonies for Lathander are held at dawn and actions and contracts agreed to at sunrise are said to be blessed by him. Funerals, among his followers, are held at dusk and followed by a wake that lasts until dawn. Some followers of Lathander insist that he is somehow related to Pelor--most say his son, though other theories certainly exist. The religion is gaining considerable popularity throughout the Dragon Coast and Nimbal, though it's most prevalent in Ustalav. Lathander's domains include ''Sun, Protection, Healing and Renewal. Lost Religions The following religions are lost to today's world. While there may still be small groups worshiping these forgotten gods, they have fallen out of favor with the modern world. Worship of these gods is practically unheard. The Twelve Divines This religion is an early human religion, practiced by the Kingdom of Thassilonia. It was a simple Pantheon that expanded greatly on various proto-Andal beliefs. While it is a polytheistic religion, the gods and goddesses of the Divines were not considered cohesive. They regularly fought one another and schemed behind one another's back. Worship was done in three different methods: in the home, in the town and in the temple. Families had at least one altar dedicated to a god or goddess in their home. Each morning and every night, they would pray at the shrine for protection, fortune or favor by burning a small sacrifice (usually a small bit of bread) and lighting a candle. Towns would often have shrines dedicated to gods the community was particularly pious toward, most often gods who held dominion over their daily routines. Worshipers were not required to visit the shrine every day, but most did at least once a week. Temples, however, were an entirely different matter. They were often built in isolated areas that were hard to get to, like mountain ridges or in a forest. It would often take several days for most smallfolk to make the pilgrimage and thus few ever did so unless they were in a dire situation. This was, of course, the point. At the temple, worshipers would bring a sheep, goat or some other animal to offer up as a sacrifice with a priest or priestess conducting the ritual to appeal to the gods on behalf of the worshiper; it was believed only those who served the gods directly could talk to the gods. The Pantheon # Sun: The god of the sun and King of the gods. He was prayed to for wisdom and healing. # Moon: The goddess of the moon and wife of Sun. She was prayed to for forgiveness and charity. # Desire: The goddess of love, desire and beauty. She was prayed to for fertility, to bless weddings and to win the affections of another. Some duels were fought by invoking her name instead of war, if the cause was right. # Death: The god of death. Said to live under the earth. Prayed to for safe passage to the afterlife. It was believed that ghosts and undead were the result of someone dying without Last Rites. Interestingly, unlike many other death gods, Death did not have any love for undead, considering them vile and an attempt to "cheat" him. ' ' # Smith: The god of crafts of all kinds. Prayed to for blessings over the forge or workshop, to bless tools and the final product and to give the smith the wisdom and strength to finish his work efficiently. Husband to Desire. # Knowledge: 'The god of knowledge, magic and truths. He was prayed to for wisdom, to grant insight into magic and to reveal the truth of some problem. Twin brother to War. ' ' ' ''' # '''War: The god of war, strength and destruction. Known to be a fickle god who valued strength and bravery over honor. Known to be an enemy of most of the other gods. Twin brother to Knowledge and friend of Revelry. # Revelry: The god of celebrations, wine and madness. A pretty popular god in certain circles. Most feasting halls had a shrine to Revelry. Husband to Storm and secret lover of Desire (and Music, from time to time). # Green: The god of nature--plants, trees, elements and harvests. A mysterious god who was feared, despite his relatively popularity in rural areas. He was prayed to primarily for good harvests and healthy livestock. # Music: The goddess of song, dance and poetry. She is said to inspire mortals and is prayed to for inspiration. The occasional lover of Revelry and wife of Knowledge. ' ' # Voyage: The god of travel, distance and messengers. Known to be something of a ne'er-do-well and a thief. Prayed to for safe passage. Curiously, due to his position as a god of mischief, he had a very strong following among thieves' guilds. Or, perhaps, he has an association as a god of mischief due to his popularity with thieves; it's unclear. ' ' # Storm: '''The goddess of storms, rain and wind. Sister to Green and wife of Revelry. It was said that thunderstorms occurred '''when she quarreled with her husband over his infidelity.